In a conventional example, a motorcycle includes a separate seat including a front rider seat and a rear passenger seat which are separable from each other. Typically, the front seat and the rear seat are independently mounted to a vehicle body frame. For example, in a motorcycle disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the rear portion of the rear seat is engaged with a rear frame, while the front portion of the rear seat is mounted to the rear frame via a seat lock.